


What Came After

by LeafyDream



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, F/M, First Time, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyDream/pseuds/LeafyDream
Summary: Shiho suffered under Kamoshida so Ann didn't have to, but she never knew just what kind of hell she had signed herself up for. It was just groping at first, but one day, Kamoshida truly robs Shiho of her innocence and pushes her over the edge.





	What Came After

 “Suzui…?” Mishima’s voice called out to her, and she stopped to listen to him. “Are you leaving…?” 

 

Shiho Suzui turned to face him, and she saw him avert his gaze. He couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes, and she was almost thankful for it. The bruise on her face was barely hidden by her bangs. 

 

“What is it…?” She wished she could put more passion in her voice. More life. The young woman already knew what Mishima was going to say to her, and she begged herself not to make this any harder on him.

 

Mishima turned his face away from her as he muttered the words she had been dreading. “Mr. Kamoshida’s asking for you. He’s in the PE faculty office.”

 

Shiho’s gaze turned to the wall, feeling a familiar ache in her guts. “What did he say?” 

 

“I don’t know...” 

 

She knew he was telling the truth. She glanced at him, and she saw what he wanted to hide. The bruises and cuts on Mishima’s face were poorly hidden by a single bandage. 

 

“Well, I have to go,” he muttered. He turned and he walked away, barely stopping himself from running away from her. Shiho wondered if he knew what exactly he was telling her todo. Did he think Kamoshida would hit her like he did Mishima? Or did he know that Kamoshida’s hands were going to grope and squeeze her body?

 

Shiho stood in the hallway for what felt like forever, eyes on the ground as she felt her skin crawl and her heart pound. Shiho briefly considered ignoring the message. The exit was so close. She could just walk away. Mishima would no doubt be punished, but he would understand, wouldn’t he?

 

Her phone rang, and Shiho’s hand moved on motor memory. She took her phone out and looked at the screen, finding a message had been sent from her best friend. 

 

“Ann…”

 

Like fate had planned it, she was reminded of the reason why she had to go. Her feet began to move, already taking her to Kamoshida as Shiho slipped the phone into her pocket again. Shiho killed all of her selfish hesitation with one thought. 

 

_ I have to, for Ann.  _

 

Even if it meant doing the unspeakable, Shiho wouldn’t let Kamoshida have her best friend. That thought was what carried her legs, but it did nothing to slow her racing heart, or to calm her twitching fingers. Her feet felt like lead, but they still moved, never slowing down as she dragged them to the office.

 

Shiho eventually came to a closed door, and she reached for the knob with trembling fingers. Her hand touched the cold metal, and everything in her screamed for her to turn around. 

 

_ I have to.  _ She repeated those words like they were a prayer, something that would make all the pain go away. 

 

It didn’t. Shiho opened the door and stepped inside, finding Kamoshida in his office, eyes glued to his computer. She wondered if he even noticed she was there, before his voice made her jump slightly.

 

“Lock the door, then come over here,” he ordered. 

 

His voice was firm, and clearly on the verge of snapping at her. Shiho held back a whimper as she realized he was angry, no doubt upset that he hadn’t gotten what he really wanted. No, she was just the consolation prize...

 

Still, she obeyed his command. The sound of the door locking was deafening, before she walked towards Kamoshida’s desk and stood by him, watching his fingers slowly tap on the keyboard.

 

Waiting by him was like waiting for a firing squad to pull the trigger. Her fingers pinched and rubbed against one another as her eyes were glued to the floor, waiting in damning silence. Finally the silence was broken, and Kamoshida stood up from his desk and approached Shiho, standing in front of her with a scowl on her face. 

 

“Let me ask you something, Shiho.” His hand rose up, and she broke her hands apart and kept them at her sides. His hand fell on her breasts, squeezing it, and digging his fingers into the supple flesh. Yet he continued to grimace. “What the hell is wrong with Ann?” 

 

Shiho wasn’t sure if she was meant to answer that question. She wasn’t sure if she even could as his strong hands crushed her flesh, making her wince from the force. She couldn’t help but notice how forceful Kamoshida was being. It was harder than last time.

 

“I mean, I’ve been so good to her. An utter gentleman, yet she treats me like second hand goods.” His other hand reached down and grabbed Shiho’s butt, slipping under her skirt. His fingers felt her soft panties, and they groped the firm flesh that laid beneath. “Not like you. You know how to treat a man.” 

 

Kamoshida pulled on her, and she squeezed her eyes tight. She didn’t put up a fight. Shiho fell against his chest, biting back a moan as his hands roughly played with her body. It was a moan of discomfort, but Kamoshida took it as approval to continue.

 

“Course, that’s probably the only thing you have over her,” he sighed. Shiho buried her face in Kamoshida’s chest, hoping he wouldn’t see the tears as his hands continued to grab at her. “Your tits aren’t nearly as big as hers. Neither is your ass. I mean, Ann has an hourglass figure, and you’re… well, petite.” 

 

His words were harsh, but they were also the truth. Shiho couldn’t argue any of the facts he brought up. So she just kept her eyes closed and her face hidden away. His strong musk, reeking of cheap cologne, stung her nose, but she didn’t pull away...

“God, just the chance to fuck that perfect body… Instead, I’m stuck with the silver medal. I used to never settle for silver...” he snarled. He pulled away, forcing her face into the open as his hand grabbed her pussy, rubbing against her virgin womanhood. Shiho squeaked, but she said nothing else, not even as his hand grabbed her chin and forced her to face him. “Look me in the eyes.”

 

Shiho obeyed, staring into his furious eyes. He glared at her, the fire in his eyes only growing as he continued to talk about Ann. “Ann’s got the most beautiful, bright, blue eyes I’ve ever seen. But with you, all I get is shit brown. Damn it…” He growled, and he dug his thumb into her chin, digging his nail against her skin. She whimpered, and his hand retreated away.

 

It wasn’t an act of mercy. It was just boredom. Kamoshida traveled up her body, hands gliding over her hips, grazing her boobs, before grabbing onto her shoulders.

 

“I mean, I’m not trying to be mean, but Ann’s a model. You’re not. That’s just it, isn’t it, Shiho?”  His thumbs massaged her skin, before going back down her body. She stifled a cry as he crouch down, feeling her long, slender legs in his hands. “But you’re not so bad... You’re just not good enough.”

 

Kamoshida climbed up her body again, and his hands both groped her tits, kneading her flesh like her bosom was dough. Shiho bit her lower lip, too scared to close her eyes as Kamoshida’s eyes stared into hers. 

 

There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before, but she could feel it in his grabby hands. Shiho caught a moan in her throat as his fingers rubbed against her nipples through the fabric of her sweater and bra.

 

Shame filled her mind as she trembled in Kamoshida’s arms. Shiho wanted to cry out for someone to help her, but Kamoshida spoke, and the very thought was killed, left dead in her heart. His words made her face turn pale as her mouth hung open.

 

“Take your clothes off.”

 

Shiho wasn’t surprised by his groping hands. She expected them, but this was something else. This was something far worse, and Shiho tried in vain to stop Kamoshida. “W-wait. We can’t,” she murmured. “Sensei, you can’t make-”

 

His hand smacked her across her face. She fell against the desk, crying out in pain, before his hand clamped down on her lips, muffling her voice.

 

“Are you making me a liar, Shiho? After I complimented your intelligence? Don’t be stupid. Don’t make me hurt you.” He leaned close, his nose brushing against her as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. Kamoshida had a furious scowl on his face, glaring into her eyes. “I’m going to let you go. You’ll take your shirt and skirt off, and you won’t say a word, because you’re not a stupid, teasing bitch. Right?”

 

She closed her eyes and nodded, his fingers pressing down on her teeth through her cheeks. Kamoshida squeezed tightly, before letting her go and nodding. “Good. Start. And smile. Don’t be ungrateful. There are women who’d kill to be in your place,” he growled. 

 

Shiho hid her sobs behind tiny gasps, trying to breathe in as a tear fell down her face. She quickly wiped it away, before pulling on the corners of her lips.She tried to smile, but even the act itself felt… wrong. She wasn’t like Ann, as Kamoshida reminded her. Shiho couldn’t put on a smile like her friend could. 

 

She looked fake, stupid, and utterly pathetic. Yet it was enough to appease the teacher, and he licked his teeth with a nod, motioning her to continue. Her smile faltered for a moment, but her stinging cheek reminded her to be good. Kamoshida had given her an order, and she would obey.

 

Shiho held back her tears and tried to imagine she was somewhere else. She imagined a beach in her mind. She tugged at her sweater, pulling it off of her head, before removing her arms from it. The beige fabric fell to the ground, and Kamoshida smiled at the sight of her white bra.

 

“Not bad, Shiho.” Kamoshida shattered her fantasy, bringing her crashing back down to reality. “Look at me. I want you to look at me with a big smile on your face for this.” 

 

She obeyed, turning her head to face him, forcing her eyes to meet his. He was smirking, savoring her poorly hidden sorrow. The smile on her face quivered. There was no imagining herself anywhere else but here. There was no escape from reality.

 

Next came her skirt, and suddenly her fingers felt fat and clumsy. Shiho’s fingers hesitated, and Kamoshida’s smile fell. A rush of fear filled the young woman, and she stammered an apology. 

 

“I-I’m sorry!” She pulled her skirt down to the ground and lifted her feet out. Shiho didn’t dare cover herself, knowing it would anger the teacher, so she just pulled her smile tighter and stared at Kamoshida’s eyes, hoping this was enough to satisfy him.

 

“Good, good. Heh. Not bad.” Kamoshida nodded his head in approval, reaching out to press his hand down on her breast. Her underwear was the only thing keeping their bodies apart.

 

Shiho shivered at the thought of his rough fingers grazing her skin, but Kamoshida just smiled wider. She bit her lip and stood there, trembling like a leaf in the wind. 

 

She didn’t know what she did to deserve this, nor did she know what to do when his hands began to grope her skin again. The hand on her breast slipped under bra, and onto her naked tit, pinching her soft nipples. Shiho wanted to scream, but Kamoshida’s hand grabbed her face again. He slowly dug his thumb into her cheek as he glared into her eyes.

 

“Shh,” he whispered with mocking softness. He released her face, and he stared into her eyes as his other hand slowly crawled down her body, brushing against her breasts.

 

Shiho knew what was about to happen, but she couldn’t believe it. She prayed it was some horrible nightmare, and she begged for herself to wake up. It was all in vain, and Kamoshida’s finger stabbed into her, pushing into her pussy and viciously thrusting in and out of her. 

 

The young woman had touched herself before. She was a teenage girl, it was only normal. She had experimented on herself, explored what felt good for her. This was nothing like that.

 

The feeling of his coarse fingers inside of her hurt. It was nothing like she had fantasized about. She was supposed to be in the arms of someone she loved. There was supposed to be candlelights, and flowers, and love in her heart. Instead all she felt was his callous finger digging into her untouched vagina, grinding against her walls. 

 

“Ah…!” She tried to hide the cry, but her body was screaming in pain. 

 

“Heh. Not bad. Not exactly tight, but I get it. Ann’s a total package. Only way boys your age are going to notice you is if you’re easy.” Kamoshida’s words stabbed at Shiho’s heart, and she choked back a sob as one finger became two. 

 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind a woman with some experience. Long as you quit being such a cock tease.”

 

“I-I don’t-” Shiho covered her own mouth, bile stinging the inside of her throat. The two fingers inside of her pushed in deep, and her stomach writhed in agonizing pain. She felt like she was being split in two. An acidic burn soured her mouth, and tears continued to fall as Kamoshida had his way with her.

 

“Huh. What a slut. I didn’t think you’d like this so much, Shiho.” She didn’t understand what he was saying at first, before realization set in. Her arms fell limp as her eyes widened. A horrid sound touched her ears. The sound of her teacher’s fingers plowing into her was distinctively wet.

 

“N-no! I don’t-” Shiho moaned as Kamoshida’s thumb touched her clitoris, gently massaging the lump of flesh. Her body trembled at the new sensation, and another moan slipped out between her lips. 

 

“You like it! You dirty, cock tease! You like having a big man fingering you, don’t you?” he growled, leaning his face close to her. 

 

“N-no…!”

 

“Then explain this.” Kamoshida pulled his fingers out of her and held them before her gaze, letting her see how wet they were, how they glistened in the light with her juices. Shiho’s eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Kamoshida brought his fingers back into Shiho. 

 

Three fingers now, and the young girl bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. It hurt, and more tears fell from her eyes as she felt her body ripping apart.

 

But the pain didn’t last forever. It was soon replaced with something far, far worse. With the image of his precum covered fingers burned into her mind, Shiho felt pleasure from her teacher fingering her.  

 

“Did you want me all to yourself, Shiho? Is that why you didn’t want me to touch Ann? Heh. You should have just asked, you fucking whore.”

 

“No, I don’t want-” Kamoshida didn’t let her finish. He probably didn’t want to  hear her voice. She should have known better, when suddenly Kamoshida pulled her towards, holding her shoulder with one hand. The teacher kissed the student, and her muffled cries fell on deaf ears as she struggled to escape.

 

With ease, he pulled his fingers out, and picked the young woman up. He dropped her onto his desk, breaking their kiss. A cry came out of Shiho as her back slammed into hard wood, but Kamoshida ignored her. He placed one arm on her body, digging his elbow into her chest as his other hand reached between his legs. 

 

Shiho tried to beg for Kamoshida to stop, but when she opened her mouth, he silenced her with a bruising and harsh kiss. Her stomach twisted at the vile kiss, finding his lips sour and bitter to the taste, but it kept her quiet as he tore her bra off, ripping it off of her skin, before pulling her panties down her thrashing legs. 

 

Her body was on autopilot. Fight or flight. She tried to kick at the man to free herself, but she might as well have been thrashing against a stone wall. Kamoshida tossed her bra aside, and he left her panties stretched out between her thighs. Shiho could feel something poke at her womanhood, and tears openly fell from her hazel eyes.

 

“P-please,  don’t-!” She screamed for mercy, but Kamoshida brushed it all aside. He pushed his thick member into her, and she screamed as a few held onto her.

 

Sobs wracked Shiho’s voice as she felt like she was being torn in two. She couldn’t see through the tears in her eyes, and she gave sobbing pleas for mercy as Kamoshida treated her like his own personal toy. His hands latched onto her hips, pounding away at her as his teeth nipped and bit at her neck. He sucked at her flesh, leaving bright red marks as his hands pulled down on her hips.

 

He was controlling her body, making her slam into him and meet his cruel and savage thrusts. She couldn’t do anything to stop him. The pain of her body being torn apart had killed any amount of fight in her. She closed her tearful eyes and just tried to accept the pain, hoping it would make it all go by faster. 

 

But it only opened the door for something far, far worse. 

 

“Fuck...Not as good as Ann’s pussy, but you’re not half bad. Tighter than I expected. More eager too.” 

 

That comment confused Shiho, before she realized what he meant. His hands had moved off of her hips and were now on her tits, groping and pinching the flesh between his meaty fingers. She was grinding her hips against him all on her own, meeting his thrusts in perfect rhythm. 

 

She shook her head, the only argument she could give. Shiho couldn’t believe herself. What was wrong with her? She was being raped, and… and she was enjoying it? Kamoshida’s thumbs rubbed against her nipples, and a moan slipped from between her sealed lips. 

 

“Yeah, you do like this, don’t you? Girls you age love playing hard to get, but when you have a nice, long cock-” He slammed into her, her body bouncing on the desk from the powerful thrust. “The real you comes out. A real slut.” 

 

His words fell on Shiho’s mind, burrowing deep within her as her hips moved on their own to meet his. Pain still shot through her with every collision, but now that pain was mixed with a growing heat. A warmth that coursed through her nerves, as a chill crawled down spine.

 

Pleasure and despair spun within her, leaving her hot and screaming, crying out for the teacher to stop. “Please, Kamoshida-san, s-stop! Please!” she sobbed, salty tears falling into mouth as she buried her face in her hands. She couldn’t bare the sight of the man’s cock slamming into her, or her own hips meeting each thrust. 

 

“Fuck! Yeah, keep begging, slut! I love hearing you beg,” he groaned, licking her skin. His tongue slid up her neck as she shuddered, too terrified to even consider pushing him away. 

 

They kept like for a few minutes longer, and Shiho’s cries slowly faded into tiny, bitter moans. She covered her face in her hands, wiping tears away as she panted. Shiho’s spirit was dead, and she gave up trying to beg for mercy. She just laid on the desk, her body bouncing until Kamoshida licked his lips and whispered into her ear.

 

“I’m gonna cum inside, Shiho. Just hold still… I know you’re gonna love this.”

 

Shiho’s broken mind couldn’t comprehend what he meant, until it was too late. Her hands fell from her face, pupils shrunk to dots of black on her white eyes. Kamoshida showed no mercy as he fucked her with new life, lifting her off of the desk for a moment and holding her in his arms. She cried out in terror, grabbing his shoulders. She was so sure she was going to be dropped, but instead she bounced on Kamoshida’s dick as it throbbed inside of her slick walls.

 

“Please…” Her voice uttered, but it couldn’t be heard over the wet slaps of their bodies colliding together. 

 

Kamoshida let out a loud, guttural groan, and she felt his sperm fill her. It was horrible, yet her body made it only worse. It was like she was balloon, filled to burst. She popped, as an orgasm struck her body, and her pussy walls clamped down tightly on Kamoshida’s member. Shiho’s fingers dug into the gym teacher’s shoulder as she closed her eyes tightly. A mewl of pleasure fell from her lips as her muscles spasmed, before going limp. 

 

Her arms fell to her sides as Kamoshida held her, one hand on her back, the other stroking her dark hair. Shiho’s eyes stared at nothing, glazed over, and losing all color in them. She just twitched and trembled in his arms as he dropped her onto his desk, wiping drool from his lower lip.

 

“I hope you’re satisfied, Shiho. I don’t fuck all the girls who throw themselves at me. Should consider yourself lucky.” He rolled his neck, before taking her panties and slowly sliding them off of her body. Without hesitation, he began to wipe his dick with it. He cleaned it of both his and her cum, before smiling at her. “Still a little too loose for my taste, but you weren’t half bad. Maybe if you lose some weight, we can go again. Look at Ann. You don’t see an ounce of fat on that girl…” He dropped the stained panties onto her without even a glance.

 

She didn’t move, even as their cum dripped onto the floor from her abused slit. “Hey. You got what you wanted.” He lightly smacked his hand against her thigh as he began to cover himself. “Get dressed, and get out. I have work to do.”

 

Kamoshida sat down at his computer and quietly began to click through files. He didn’t even look at her, and if one were to ignore the mess they made, and Shiho laying on the desk, he would have looked like a normal teacher…

 

Shiho’s body finally obeyed the order. She slowly pulled herself off of the wooden surface and onto her feet. Her knees buckled, and she almost fell to floor, but she caught herself at the last moment. She didn’t dare look at the teacher, and instead she bent down to begin picking up her clothes. 

 

The teenager didn’t feel sick. She didn’t feel bad, but she didn’t feel good either. She barely felt anything. She felt numb, like she had just woken up from surgery. Her body was sluggish, and slow, but it still moved. 

 

She didn’t want to put panties on, not after Kamoshida just used them like a rag, but she couldn’t let anyone see what was dripping from between her legs. She pulled the panties on to her, before covering them with her skirt. The thought of Kamoshida’s sperm trapped within her didn’t even cross her mind as she pulled her sweater on and quietly walked to the door. 

 

Her fingers felt clumsy around the metal knob, before she finally turned it open and walked out. The school was eerily quiet as Shiho walked back home, her every footstep slow and unimpeded. 

 

The anaesthetic of her trauma slowly faded as she came closer and closer with home. She longed for the numbness to return as reality came crashing down on the young woman. Her slow walk broke into a run, and she ran faster and faster as her stomach churned and cold sweat fell down her face.

 

She unlocked the front door and stumbled inside. No one else was home. Her parents weren’t going to be home until dinner, thankfully. 

 

Shiho stumbled into the bathroom as acid burned her tongue. She fell to her knees and fell forward, barely catching herself on the rim of the toilet. She opened her mouth, and vomit splashed into the bowl. 

 

All she could taste was bitter stomach acid as her eyes watered from the foul smell and taste. She sat there for an unknown amount of time. Even after she emptied her stomach, she laid on the ground, tears falling as the realization set in. She could be pregnant. Pregnant with her rapist’s child, and she knew nothing would have happened to him.

 

Kamoshida was untouchable, standing on a pillar above mere children like her. Her family would cast her out for being a liar and a whore. She would be a disgrace. She…

 

Shiho closed her eyes, and begged for her mind to stop. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t take this. She dragged herself into the shower and turned the knob until the water was scalding. She bit back her screams as the water burned her skin like tiny, scorching knives. 

 

She scrubbed at her body, tears hidden by the hot water. She scratched at her body until it was a blistering, stinging red, before turning the water off. She took a towel and grinded it against her body, clawing at her own skin through it as she panted. 

 

Eventually Shiho got dressed and hid in her room, door locked and her arms around a large, white teddy bear. She couldn’t cry anymore, her tears having long run out. Despite the sting of her sensitive, crimson skin and the ache of her worn out muscles, her mind still raced.

 

Thoughts of hate, malice, and vitriol bubbled inside of her. She cursed Kamoshida, praying he’d done for what he did to her, but her hate didn’t stop there. The once-kind and innocent woman lashed out to everything she knew, everything she once loved.

 

Shiho blamed Ann. She blamed her best friend, and some sick part of her that Kamoshida spawned, hoped Ann would one day know what it was like to suffer like this. 

 

Her mind was filled with fantasies of her friend being hurt, and Kamoshida dying a painful, horrible death. Then another dream entered her mind, and it brought a strange sense of comfort. 

 

Shiho imagined a blade gliding along her skin, just deep enough to draw blood. The blood didn’t stop flowing. It drenched her skin, warming it, and Shiho would smile at the wound.

 

_ “Do it.” _

 

Her almond eyes widened, and she quivered, holding her stuffed bear tighter. Had she imagined the voice? But that fantasy was from her. She had that thought. It came from her...

 

Guilt weld up inside of Shiho as tears she thought she didn’t have fell from her face. She hiccuped as snot leaked her nose and she wailed at her empty room. Disgusting. She was disgusting…

 

_ “Never should have been born. Stupid, horrible, slut. You deserved what happened to you.” _

 

_ I don’t want to go back,  _ she thought as she buried her face into the back of her stuffed animal.  _ I don’t want him to… to…  _ This was the worst pain she had ever experienced. This was a knife twisting inside of her, because she tried to help her best friend. It was agonizing, and it made her sick.

 

_ “Then make it stop. You know what you have to do to make the pain stop.” _

 

Shiho wanted nothing more than to make the pain stop. She didn’t care how badly it would hurt her family, how badly it would hurt Ann. She didn’t care about anything else. Only making the pain stop…

 

She just wanted the pain to stop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a second chapter about this that will be significantly happier.


End file.
